If It Isn't Love
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Shounenai, SetoJou, extreme OOC :: Seto's trying his best to sort that feeling he gets when he thinks about Jou. It can't be love ... can it?


Well, never supposed this would be here. Anyway, this is a small fic I did when I was supposed to be writing _My Love For You_. It's a Seto/Jou songfic and in Seto's POV. :wink: The song is "_If It Isn't Love_" by New Edition. I love this song and if you want the lyrics, ask for them in a review with your email and I should be able to get them for you. It's a really good song::swoon: Beware the small mention of some Mokuba/Ryou.

EDIT: This fic is old as dirt. I wrote this nearly 4 years ago. Anyway, it was just begging to be let out of my hard drive, so here it is. Beware, Seto is extremely fluffy and light-hearted ... like the 3 Musketeer commercials! Haha .. ha? Okay, fine, I'm shutting up.

I gave a soft sigh, running my fingers through my hair. I was obviously frustrated. I had so much on my mind and so little time to think it all over. But the main thing on my mind was a certain blonde pup. He had planted himself in my mind and seemed to be determined to stay there.

"Mmm…."

I couldn't quite grasp the feeling I had for him. I wasn't in love, but if it wasn't love…. What was it?

I groan, gripping some locks of my hair.

What did I have to be afraid of? I've been in plenty of relationships to know what was what and, from what I gathered, had no reason to be afraid. I knew he wouldn't turn me down. He had made that clear a few months ago.

**: Flashback :**

I had been sitting under a tree – it was lunchtime and our teacher was feeling generous enough to let us out – and silently munching away at the lunch Mokuba had made me. The sun was shining and everyone else was chatting away noisily. I, on the other hand, had been enjoying my silence and solitude. My staring off had been interrupted when he had popped up in my face. Slightly annoyed, I stared at him, waiting for him to say something before I walked away.

"Seto…kun,"

The odd, new pet name caused me to raise my eyebrow. I was now a little curious as to what the pup had to say.

"C-Can I sit here?" He asked gently, pointing next to me.

I glared at him, realizing that me silence would cease to exist now. But for some reason, I would soon find out, I couldn't stay mad at him today. I moved my stuff to my other side and looked back up at him. He hadn't moved from where he was standing.

"Well, are you going to sit down or not?"

He jumped and _shyly_ sat down next me. As I resumed devouring- I was very hungry that day – my lunch, I could feel his bright, sparkling amber eyes driving a hole into me. I brushed it off and for the next few minutes, I didn't mind. But it soon got annoying, because he _never_ turned away.

"Will you stop that!" I hissed, a little exclaimed annoyance in my voice.

He jumped again and squeaked a meek 'sorry'. I put down my sandwich, or what was left, and turned to him. I couldn't seem to control myself as I cupped his face with my hand and turned his face to me.

"Are you okay?"

A bright, visible blush crossed his face and my eye began to twitch. This couldn't be good. Mokuba had the same look on his face when I asked him about Ryou.

"I- I…" His face turned to the ground.

"Well?" I hissed, very annoyed.

He wasn't just going to sit there and stutter was he? I had been enjoying my lunch!

"I- I- I love you, Seto Kaiba!" He cried, tearing away from my hold to stare in another direction.

**: End Flashback :**

Of course, the same feeling I had, the feeling of getting slapped in the face, lingered. But I felt something so strong that day, something drawing me to him. I felt like I was practically screaming to return his feelings. I couldn't. And the past few months have passed only because I've been avoiding him.

Occasionally, I think back to the fact that I could be sitting next him. I could be cuddling with him. Kissing him and loving him. I could be telling him how much I too loved him.

"It is around this way, isn't it, Mr. Kaiba?" I nodded.

I was currently on my way to his home. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to pull him outside and tell him. I _couldn't_ love him back. I still had no idea why. My mind and body just wouldn't let me. And listening to my heart- that just wasn't an option.

As the car stopped, I gripped the door handle, nearly jumping out even before the car had come to a complete halt. Strolling up to the door, I could feel my heart pound in my chest. Could I really break his heart like this? And then just walk away and act like nothing had happened? I'd really turn out to be a jerk then. I knocked on the door and, just for measure, rang the doorbell too.

Almost instantly, the door swung open to reveal the pup I had come to see. His hair was a little messed up and he didn't exactly look like he was planning to go anywhere. As he caught sight of me, his face lit up a little with a reddish tint and he gazed back down at the floor.

"S-Seto-kun…"

"Katsuya."

He seemed a little shock at the sound of his first name, and even I had to admit it myself. I rarely used his first name; much less his last name as he was usually referred to as 'pup', but this was an exception.

"W-Would you like to come in?"

I hadn't been planning to, but I accepted and strolled in, immediately being lead to what I guessed was his room.

"So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, closing the door.

Instead of answering, I just stared. I knew exactly what I was supposed to say, but when I opened my mouth, I could fell a set of completely different words ready to fly. I closed my mouth, afraid that I wouldn't be able to catch myself in time.

"…."

He continued to sit cross-legged on his bed, where as I was standing, looking like a prey ready to be pounced. And for the moment that's just what I saw him as. He was the one who'd be hit the most by the words that would be said.

"I… love you too, Katsuya."

I made a move to catch myself, but I realized it was too late. Though it had only sounded like a whisper to me, I could tell he had heard every word I said loud and clear. He suddenly threw himself at me, taking me into an embrace in which I wouldn't pull away. I could feel his heart beating against my chest and his breath on my neck. I lost control of body and wrapped my arms around him. My hand gently placed around his neck, pulling him upwards to me and my other arm supporting him against me.

"Mm…!"

His heart, along with mine, raced as I captured his lips, refusing to break this kiss so soon. But instead of putting up a wrestle, he was absolutely submissive. I smirked into the kiss as I continued to ravish the pup's mouth. No nook, crevice, or cranny was left unsatisfied. I could feel his body tense up under mine and I was forced to remember we both needed air. As I pulled away I realized that he wouldn't let me go; his arms were locked around my neck. I took this time to speak.

"I love you Jounouchi Katsuya. All this time I've been asking myself that 'if it wasn't love, what was it?' Why was I hurting when you turned away? Why did it bring tears to my eyes? And I finally realized that, I should have been asking 'if it isn't love?' because it _is_ love!"

My god! How fluffy can I get! The fluff was so uncontrollable! The fluff devoured my nerves and made me do it! o.O A little carried away there, I know. But I liked it. It showed a side of Seto-kun we may never see in the show/manga. Besides, we need some fluffy Seto-kun's around here!

If you didn't notice, throughout the story, Seto was asking himself 'If it isn't love…?' - :cough: SONG::cough: - and at the very end, he says 'because it _is_ love!' Well, I wanted that to be the 'answer'. I always thought that was the answer to the song, but… I'm just a crazed fangirl. :wink:

I also had a small reference to some Mokuba/Ryou. I may end up writing about that when I have nothing to do and get bored like I did for this one. You never know.


End file.
